tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fanservice
Fanservice Keith Russell regards the beginning of fan service as taking place in a permissive context, when "kids were just doing kids' stuff", which he believes allowed authors some latitude in regards to their subject matter.7 Beginning in the 1970s with Cutey Honey, and continuing later with other magical girl shows, fan service became more risqué. By the 1980s full frontal nudity and shower scenes became standard content for fan service.Keith Russell defines fan service as "the random and gratuitous display of a series of anticipated gestures common in Manga and Anime. These gestures include such things as panty shots, leg spreads and glimpses of breast". Russell regards fan service as being an aesthetic of the transient "glimpse", which he contrasts with the gaze, as it takes the mind unaware and open to "libidinous possibility" without mediation. He considers the fan service object to be reassuring in its unrealistic nature and to be confirming the "freedom of desire Robin Brenner notes that in the US comics culture, fan service aimed at women is rare, and also that in Japan, series can be famous for their fan service content.15 Chris Beveridge explains this mindset with Agent Aika: "There's some sort of plot in there, but that's not the reason you're watching it. ... we're watching this for the sheer amount of fanservice."20 Male homoeroticism, such as accidental kisses, is a common feature of fan service for women, and has been described as "easier to get away with" in terms of censorship than fan service for males.21 In the Boys Love genre, fan service is "artwork or scenes" in products that "depict canonical characters in a homosocial / homoerotic context".22 Shoujo manga series may eroticise its female leads as well for crossover appeal, as fan service aimed at a potential male audience Brenner notes that fan service can be offputting to teen readers, as in a male reading shoujo manga or a female reading shonen manga, and that in general fan service is more criticised when it features a female character. She cites Tenjo Tenge as an example of a fan service-laden series Mike Tatsugawa explained this change as a result of a difference between cultural values of Japan and the U.S.2425 In fact, some anime seems to have little more than fan service as their selling point.26 Some believe that the prevalence of fan service indicates a lack of maturity within the fandom; an editor of Del Rey Manga joked that manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi, which contained fan service, should be rated as "for immature readers 16+" rather than for "mature readers 16+ Michelle Trachtenberg has definitely grown into her looks (the first time we see her she's bending over in tight jeans), but it takes a long time for the other characters to realize. Even after she flashes passing drivers in a bid to get them a ride (it doesn't work - see also Show Some Leg below). Eurotrip is 1 Reason Even Today Why Michelle Trachtenberg is Legendary Category:Fanservice Category:Michelle Trachtenberg Category:EuroTrip Category:Keith Richards Category:Robin Brenner Category:Chris Beveridge Category:Mike Tatsugawa